Strands of Destiny
by oxico
Summary: This fic takes place 10 years after the Young Jedi Knights series.Jacen finally gathers the courage to ask Tenel Ka The Question.But there is a Dark Jedi that can use love to minipuate and wants to turn Jacen to the Dark side.Can he overcome this threat?
1. The Proposal

I had always had feelings for her. She was beautiful. Her red-gold braids. Her reptilian hide armor. Her fine form. It was the reason I always tried so hard to make her laugh. But it had always been impossible. And now as I lay here in bed, I think back to last nights. The night my feelings came out.

It was very early. I looked out the window of my room in the Reef Fortress to see the slightest glimpse of a sunrise. Stars still shone, though started to glimmer away as a stronger star out shone them. I smiled. I kept thinking back to that fateful night, the night that made me feel like my life finally had meaning. It started last nights ago. . .

We had to stay at the Reef Fortress to "lay low until we were told other wise." in the words of Uncle Luke. He wasn't sure why, but there was a huge disturbance in the Force. The Force was pushing him to Tatooine. He sensed that whatever was wrong, it had to do with us. So here we were at the Reef Fortress. To insure our safety, extra shield generators were planted everywhere. Rooms, bathrooms, around the fortress itself, everywhere. We were alone. I knew my chance was now. I had to tell Tenel Ka my feelings. Ask her "The question." But first, I had to get Jaina's "words of wisdom."

"You called me here?" Jaina said. We were at the highest tower at the Reef Fortress. Sunset was upon us. Tenel Ka was sitting on the beach, staring out into the horizon. "Should I do it now?" I asked, fidgeting with the small chest in my pocket. Jaina would know. Zekk and she were together now, and she would know. She has been waiting for Zekk to ask her the question for quite some time now.

"Oh yeah, now is perfect. If I were Tenel Ka, I would love it to happen here. One of her home planets, beach, sunset. Oh yes, perfection." she answered. She sighed. I did to. "OK," I said "But don't be watching I will be more comfortable if we were alone."

I walked down the beach. I couldn't stop fidgeting. My ever tousled hair was combed. I wore my best robe. I could tell she knew I was coming. I sat next to her. For a long while, all was quiet.

"You have some for a purpose." Tenel Ka said at last. She stood up. I did too. "Yeah…" I said. "I have." I gulped. I bent down on one knee. I cleared my throat. I had prepared this speech for years.

"Tenel Ka, you and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember." I began "I know I had tried many times to make you laugh, making a fool out of my self daily. I do not know what impression this gave you, but I hope it was a good one." It wasn't going the way I planned. The nervousness was making me tongue-tied. "But I want you to know that I have always had these,… feelings towards you. I had always admired your red gold hair, always beautifully braided. Your reptilian armor… and the many other things that make you who you are. Tenel Ka…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small chest. I opened it to reveal a beautiful Corusca Gem ring. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Tenal Ka's Decision

There was a long pause. Neither of us spoke. Tenel Ka gazed at the ring with her hand against her chest, eyes and mouth open with surprise. I realized all of the pressure I had put on to her at ounce.

"You know, you do not have to say yes…" I slowly began to close the chest. Disappointment swelled up within me. "It's OK, I…"

Then, Tenel Ka placed her finger on my lips, shushing me. A smile crossed her ever serious face.

Then, she said the word that is ringing through my head as I lay here tonight. The word that elevated our relationship to a whole new level. The word that guarantees mine and Tenel Ka's happiness. Forever.

"Yes."

My heart did a flip. The disappointment that had earlier swelled within me turned to sheer joy. I had to hold back a stupid lopsided grin within me to savor the moment. I reopened the chest and took out the ring. I slid it onto Tenel Ka's ring finger. I stood up and took her hands into my grasp. I looked up into Tenel Ka's granite gray eyes. She stared back into my brandy brown eyes. We leaned towards each other. I have to admit, I kind of had to tip toe a bit. Our lips grew closer, closer.

Finally, they touched. Tenel Ka and I shared our first kiss. The kiss that I will never forget. As I lay here tonight, I still feel the taste of Tenel Ka's lips against my own. The kiss began passionately. But it grew rougher. And rougher. I pulled myself away from Tenel Ka. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and ran to my bedroom. We went inside and locked the door. The rest, as they say, is history.


	3. Darth Kratios

This brings us back to where I am now. Lying beside Tenel Ka, with my jumpsuit beside the bed in a pile. Tenel Ka's reptilian armor, off to the side. The sun is rising. I lay back down and stare into Tenel Ka's sleeping face. Her ever braided and perfect hair was tousled from last night's playful banter. "Tenel Ka," I said while softly rocking her awake.

Her stone gray eyes opened and stared into my own eyes. "We are going to be parents soon, aren't we?" I asked. "Jacen, why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" she said, knowingly. I smiled and gave her a soft, passionate kiss.

Just then, I heard beeping from out side the door. Some one was taking down the shield generator. Anakin, Zekk, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Uncle Luke, Lowbacca, and of course I knew the password. The shield went down and the door slid open to my aquarium like room. Jaina stood there, mouth opened with shock. "OK, obviously you two are busy. I was going to ask how things went, but I have changed my mind. Breakfast is done. Come when you are ready." The door shut again.

"Well," I said "Let's tell everyone the great news."

I took a seat next to Jaina. Breakfast was sort of quiet, except for Em Teedee.

"Oh master Lowbacca! You must be a little more polite. You are eating ravenously! You are going to need another bath to get all of the crumbs out of your fur."

Then, out of nowhere, Jaina blurted out "Jacen and Tenel Ka made love last night."

Everyone, except Lowbacca, Tenel Ka and I, gasped. Lowbacca let out a Wookiee gasp, which is more of a growl. "Jaina!" I whispered to her. "What?" she answered. "Everyone heard you any way. You practically rocked the fortress."

A slapped a hand against my forehead. This isn't how I wanted every one to find out. "OK every body" I groaned "I think now is the time for you to know that Tenel Ka and I…" I inhaled. "are getting married."

There was a silence.

"Married?" Anakin said. "That's wonderful! Do you know when you are going to have it? Where? Since I am your brother, can I conduct the wedding? Oh, this is going to be great!"

I smiled. "Anakin, we haven't planned that far yet. She agreed just last night."

"Oh yes! This is quite wonderful!" EmTeedee chirped. "I do know more than 200 marriage ritual, including human marriage."

I am Luke Skywalker. The Force is drawing me to Tatooine. I do not know why, but somewhere in Mos Eisly, a dark force is lurking. I tried to focus on who, or what, it was. Then, I had a vision.

I saw the dark Jedi Darth Kratios. He was a hooded figure that wore a robe that covered every part of his body, except his gloved hands. Any way, he crept to his master's room, a sharp dagger in his gloved hand. He was going to murder his master. I remember the tale. Palpatine told Vader, my father, the tale to help turn him to the dark side. Any way, he entered his master's room. His master lay there, unknowing of his upcoming doom. Kratios raised the dagger and plunged it into his master's chest. His master woke, and Kratios stared into his eyes as the life drained from him. Then, something unexpected happened. Black electricity exited from Kratios's master's body and went onto Kratios. I knew what was going on. The Sith powers were being transferred from the master to Kratios. I could sense Kratios's pleasure.

The vision ended. This dark side presence was obviously Darth Kratios. But Kratios was said to have died of an ill plague more than 1,500 years ago. How could he be here, and now?

Then, on the control panel, a holographic image of Jacen appeared. "Luke? Uncle Luke? Are you there? There is something very important I must tell you." He said, while fidgeting with his fingers. I turned on the comm link "What is it? Is any body hurt?" I said.

"No, no. Everybody is fine." he said. I breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Last night," Jacen continued "Tenel Ka agreed to marry me. I have already called mom and dad. They know about everything. The wedding is scheduled to be three standard months from now." He hardly stopped to breathe in between sentences.

I fell speechless. My nephew and former student were to be wed in three standard months. The words stumbled out of my mouth. "Th-th-that's g-gr-great!" I could barely speak.

"That is not all." Jacen said. He inhaled deeply. "In nine standard months, Tenel Ka and I are going to be parents."

That took me more by surprise than the marriage. "You mean you…and Tenel Ka…" I stammered. "You…made…love? Got busy?"

Jacen laughed. "Yeah. But believe it or not, you took to it better than mom and dad did. They spoke so loud and fast. I couldn't catch a word." I laughed at the thought of my sister and brother-in-law being half angry and half happy.

Then, I saw the desert planet Tatooine start to appear in the distance. "O.K. Jacen, I have to go. Tatooine is coming close. Before I go though, I must warn you. There is an evil called Darth Kratios lurking here. If I do return, ask me the following question: What is q-r-k-w-p-zero? If I do not respond with J, you must kill me. It would be Kratios taking over my body."

"Uhhh, O.K." Jacen said, confused.

I got closer to Tatooine and entered its atmosphere. I had a soft landing about a mile from Mos Eisly. No problem. I used to Force to enhance my speed.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

I was confused. Uncle Luke had just told me, that under certain circumstances, I should kill him. I didn't know what to say. I shrugged and went to see how Anakin and Em Teedee were doing on the wedding operations.

Anakin, all though he was just told that very morning, was busy making wedding plans. He wasn't sure which idea to do, though. "You two have to decide on a planet. One of your home planets. Dathomir, Hapes, or perhaps even the academy. Maybe Coruscant." He sighed.

I laughed and tousled his hair. "I promise I will talk with Tenel Ka. Personally, I think the wedding should be at the academy." Anakin asked Em Teedee what color the royal house of Hapes like their drapes. He said purple, with yellow stripes.

I, Luke Skywalker, made it to one of the cantinas on Mos Eisley. It was filled with hub-hub. Music played and people chattered in various languages. I used the Force to guide me to who I thought might have been Darth Kratios. I saw I hooded figure. He was definitely Kratios. But what would I do? I decided to open with conversation.

I took the seat next to him. I ordered a Bothan Death Drink. The hooded figure turned toward me. "That is a very powerful drink." he said. His voice sounded like a snake's hiss. "Oh, I know." I didn't say much after that. He ordered a drink or two, but nothing happened. Eventually, I left. This guy was no danger.

I knew where Tenel Ka was. She was in her room, braiding her hair. Last night it became ruined. I entered her room. "Tenel Ka," I said. "Anakin and Em Teedee want to know what planet our marriage should be on." She stopped braiding for a second. "I believe it should be on Yavin 4, at the academy. After all, it is a Hapan tradition to be wed on the planet where the couple first met." I nodded and smiled. "Yavin 4 it is."

I was about to enter the Shadow Chaser when it happened. Out of nowhere, a sudden warning. I didn't respond in time. Some rammed into me and pushed me against the Shadow Chaser. This person was cloaking himself with the Force. But only extremely powerful Jedi could do that. Could it be?

I looked to the face of my attacker. A hood forbid me from seeing his true face. But I could sense who it was. Darth Kratios. He held me by the neck and shoved me into the Shadow Chaser. "Master Luke Skywalker. So pleasant to see you." Kratios said. "Now, I must know how to get to the boy named Jacen Solo."

"I will never tell you, demon." I spat. "I wasn't asking." He snapped.

Then, he took of his glove. I didn't see what happened next. I blacked out. All I remember is an evil laugh, and Kratios saying "Soon, I will have a new apprentice."


	5. Bad News via Dream

The next day, Luke came back to the Reef Fortress. When I asked him his stupid question he said j, so I let him go. He remained quiet a lot. For the next few days, he hardly spoke. He was starting to worry me. Also, some dark aura was radiating off of him. It was faint, though it was there.

* * *

I am Tenel Ka. After evening meal, Master Skywalker summoned me to my room. I hoped to get some answers, because he was acting odd recently. 

"Tenel Ka, I need to talk to you about something." Luke said. "Is it related to Jacen and mine wedding?" I asked. "No," Master Luke said. "It has to do with. . . another present matter."

Then, out of nowhere, he threw a hand towards my throat. He wrapped his fingers around my neck. "It has to do with," Master Luke's voice was different, like a hiss. "your destruction!"

He reached into his robe and pulled out a needle. In it was an odd green liquid. He plunged the needle into my arm. All of this happened so quickly, and Luke's grip was so strong, I couldn't break free. "You play an important part in my plan." Then, Master Luke pulled his hood over his head.

* * *

It was sudden. A disturbance, a big one, in the Force, coming from Tenel Ka's room. The others sensed it too. We immediately sprinted towards Tenel Ka's room. I punched in the shield code so fast I barely remember doing it. Tenel Ka, my love, was in danger. 

The door opened and I saw something I couldn't believe. A hooded figure was holding Tenel Ka against the wall and using some kind of needle to insert a green liquid into her arm. As soon I saw this, I reached towards where my light saber should have been. It wasn't there. So I thought quick and used the Force to shove him into a wall. He didn't budge. Instead, he sort of phased out.

Tenel Ka fell to the floor. I ran to her. She was alive, though having a difficult time breathing. I hugged her tight. "What happened?" I asked. She didn't answer at first. Instead, she coughed a few times till it sounded like she was going to vomit. "Master Skywalker…" she said. "That…was him."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. "That wasn't Skywalker." I said. The Force was telling me that this guy was a powerful Sith Lord. I needed to sleep on it. I ordered everyone to have their light sabers by them as they slept.

* * *

That night, I dreamt. I saw space, nothing but open space. I floated endlessly in a sea of stars. Then, a very loud voice boomed in my head. "JACEN SOLO!" it said. "HEAR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU!" 

I didn't answer, just listened. "I AM THE MIGHTY SITH LORD, DARTH KRATIOS." He said. "UNLESS YOU WISH FOR TENEL KA TO SUFFER, MEET ME IN THE ASTEROID BARGO PRIME, IN A BAR CALLED SHANKO'S HIVE. BRING NO ONE."

This time, I spoke. "What did you do to my love!" I yelled. "I REPEAT." Kratios said. "BRING NO ONE OR SHE WILL SUFFER!"

The voice's laugh echoed through my head, as I woke up at mid-night.


End file.
